The present invention relates to medical footwear and, in particular, to an improved ventilated, fabric boot containing a molded foam, calf and heel support with an integrated folding sole and toe piece mounted in an insulated fabric covering and wherein hook and loop fasteners and straps are mounted to selectively expose, ventilate and relieve moisture and contact pressure at a protected extremity.
A variety of leg and footwear appliances have been developed for patient therapy situations. Pre and post-operative footwear are worn to prevent vasoconstriction and promote vasodilation to maintain blood circulation and thereby prevent clotting. That is, by keeping the legs and feet warm, the blood vessels don't constrict and healthy blood flow is maintained. The footwear also physically protects and warms the legs and feet with minimal skin trauma (e.g. ulcerations, cracking and/or abrasions). Fleece-lined, hook and loop fastened boots of the foregoing type manufactured by applicant are disclosed at U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 326,556 and 6,866,043.
The present improved footwear was developed to provide a therapeutic boot that warms the extremity, permits ambulation and provides moisture absorption. Most significant, the boot selectively permits exposure and ventilation of the covered extremity. The improved boot also supports the calf, heel and sole in a foam cradle having a flat posterior surface and a contoured anterior surface that prevents leg rotation and reduces pressure at the heel and calf when resting in a supine posture. A plantar, hinged foam sole piece extends from the cradle and can be cut to vary the boot size. The foam sole piece is hinged to the foam calf support and folds to protect the heel, sole and toes. The boot interior is faced with insulation and fleece. An alternative boot is faced with sections of smooth, porous, laminated, moisture absorbent fabric in the region of the calf. Numerous hook and loop fastener pieces are fitted to exterior cloth surfaces and attach to straps and/or fabric cover pieces upon wrapping the straps and cover pieces about a supported calf and foot.